


The Best Snoggletog Ever

by Littlecamo8



Series: Our Love Is Forever (Hiccup x Reader) [7]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Berk (How to Train Your Dragon), Dragons, F/M, Snoggletog (How to Train Your Dragon), Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 21:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17434184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlecamo8/pseuds/Littlecamo8
Summary: A surprising confession makes this Snoggletog the best!





	The Best Snoggletog Ever

**Author's Note:**

> KEY:  
> (Y/N) = Your name  
> (D/N) = dragon name

**The Best** **Snoggletog Ever**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**You are both** **16**

**********************

"Hey, (Y/ N)," Hiccup waved, having Toothless land carefully next to you on the roof of your house.

It was a beautiful, but chilly, day in Berk. The sun was glistening off the freshly fallen snow, there were a few puffy white clouds in the sky, but not many, dragons were flying around and helping Vikings decorate for the holiday of Snoggletog before the dragons left to lay their eggs, and the guy you loved had willingly- without being invited- laid down next to you, looking up at the sky like you had been doing.

"Hey, Hiccup," you smiled back at him, before seemingly returning your attention to the sky.

"What are you doing?" he asked, awkwardly.

You pointed to the sky. "I am using these things called  _eyes_  to see this lovely picture above us."

He chuckled, "Funny way to put it."  _And adorable_ _._

"What was that?" You questioned, sitting up and facing him.

Oops, had he said that out loud? "What?" He sat up like you had.

"You said 'and adorable'. What do you mean by that?" You asked, frowning, though anybody but Hiccup could see the hope in your eyes. He was to busy panicking to see that.

"N- nothing! It was nothing!" he insisted, waving his hands horizontally back and forth as he did so.

You shrugged and laid back down, deciding it was probably just your hopeful imagination that made you hear those words. He sighed in relief and followed your actions.

After an hour, Astrid flew overhead, stopping when she saw you two on your roof. She smirked knowingly at Hiccup and you. For she knew Hiccup had a crush on you and you had a crush on Hiccup. She was both yours and Hiccup's best (human) friend. She had promised not to spill his secret to you, but told your secret to him, demanding that he ask you out by the upcoming holiday.

So, here he was... watching you as a gentle breeze blew your hair towards him.

"(Y/ N)?" he asked.

You looked away from the sky to see his eyes. "Yes, Hiccup?"

"I-" he stopped, realizing that it might be better to ask on Snoggletog. If you said yes, it would make it the best Snoggletog ever. If you said no, it would be the worst.

"You," you dragged out, making a motion with your hand to tell him to finish.

"I..." he had to think quick, "I... I have a surprise for you on Snoggletog."

Your spirit fell a little, but held rose a moment later when you remembered, he had a surprise for you. "Okay. I can't wait," you smiled a closed eyed smile, missing him beam as he saw you smile. He loved it when you smiled and swore to the Gods that he would make it happen as often as possible.

"I'm sure you'll love it," he said, looking back up at the clouds as the slight color in his cheek slowly went away. "I hope," he added, almost silently.

"Hey, Hiccup!" Fishlegs called from below.

Hiccup sighed, angrily, but stood up to see the chubby blonde. "Yes, Fishlegs?" You sat up, leaning back against your arms.

"I need your help with the twins. They're fighting in the academy again."

"Ugh! Alright! I'll be there in a minute or two! Toothless! Come on, bud." He turned to face you, "Sorry, (Y/ N). We should do this again sometime," he said, climbing onto Toothless. "It was fun. Bye!"

"Bye," you said, quietly, knowing that he couldn't hear you.

Over the next week, he was too busy getting ready for Snoggletog and the dragons migration to pay much attention to you. He even put the automatic tail on Toothless so he could leave with the other dragons.

You often walked around the village, your Dragon, (D/N), by your side. You scampered this way and that, dodging the rushing Vikings.

The only thing on Snoggletog you were looking forward to was Hiccup's surprise. But that might also be a prank, which you were hoping wasn't the case. Besides, you told yourself, Hiccup isn't that kind of guy.

"(Y/ N)!" someone called, the day of Snoggletog. The dragons had migrated days ago to lay their eggs. And although everyone missed them terribly, no one wanted to be nearby when their eggs hatched. Or in other words: exploded.

You turned and saw none other than Hiccup running towards you. "Hey," you said, shyly.

He was starting to slow down. "Hey, (Y/ N), I have-!" his voice starting getting louder as his metal leg hit a slab of ice and knocked him on his back.

"Hiccup!" you gasped, rushing to his side. "Are you okay?"

He looked up into your eyes and froze, his mouth slightly open. He blinked furiously when he came to. "Y- yeah. I- I'm fine," he stuttered, pulling himself up.

You helped him. "Are you sure? T- that was some fall."

He chuckled, "I'm fine, lo- (Y/ N)." Lo-? What was he going to say? You decided to ask, but his response was a rushed, "Nothing!"

"Okay," you dragged out for a few seconds. "Are you ready for tonight?" You asked, faking excitement.

"What's wrong, (Y/ N)?" he asked, concerned, easily seeing through your facade.

You looked to the ground on the side. "N- nothing."

"(Y/ N)," he begged, moving to the spot you were looking.

"Don't you miss Toothless?" You asked, avoiding his gaze.

"You miss (D/N)," he concluded. You simply nodded. He used his index finger to tilt your chin towards him. "(Y/N). (Y/ N), I do miss Toothless. Everybody misses their dragons this time of year, but they will be back soon. If you want some company: I'm always here. Even when the dragons return, I'll be here. By your side. Whenever you need me," he said, holding his hand against your cheek. You leaned into his touch.

You smiled. "Thanks, Hiccup. You always know just what to say."

He laid his forehead against yours. This was the perfect moment, he decided. It couldn't get more perfect than this.

He closed his eyes and moved so his lips was just a mere centimeter from yours.

You closed your eyes in anticipation.

After a few seconds, which seemed like hours to both of you, he closed the distance between your lips. Slowly but lovingly, was how you later described the kiss.

He pulled back a minute later, heavier breathing than normal but not quite panting.

"(Y/ N), I love you."

His emerald green eyes shone with love, hope, and a little fear. Even though you hadn't broke the kiss, even though you kissed him back, even though Astrid said you told her otherwise, there was a small chance that you would not share his feelings.

"Hiccup," you beamed, eyes bright. The guy you loved just admitted his feelings for you!

"Hiccup, I love you, too."

His eyes widened with happiness, joy, and most of all... love.

He pulled you into a deeper, more passionate kiss. His arms around your waist, your arms around his neck.

This time it was you who pulled away, minutes later, out of breath and panting heavily. But you kept your foreheads touching, stayed in each other's arms, little space between the two of you.

"Happy Snoggletog, my love," Hiccup smiled.

"Happy Snoggletog, Hiccup," you giggled.

Unable to resist, Hiccup pulled you into another kiss.

You both agreed that that was  _The Best Snoggletog Ever_.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 


End file.
